


医患游戏

by cola_milk707



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cola_milk707/pseuds/cola_milk707





	医患游戏

道路两旁的灯光已被点亮，冬季的天空暗得早，将近6点时间，也是许多人临近下班的时间。  
钱锟在这间私人诊所前已经徘徊了一个下午，这间私人诊所大门边挂着的铭牌上很明确着写明上班时间：10:00-18:00。  
5点55分，钱锟发了一条短信，深吸了一口气鼓足勇气踏进诊所，抱着也许人家要下班没空看诊的心态问了前台护士。  
果然，前台护士看到钱锟进门询问先是皱了下眉头，立刻恢复职业涵养，笑容满面的请钱锟填了一张单子，拿起座机听筒接通医生电话：“徐医生，有位钱先生想现在看诊，不知道您方便吗……嗯，好的，我现在请他进去。”挂了电话，前台护士抬手引着钱锟往门厅后方走去。  
这间私人诊所其实不大，不过弯弯绕绕，钱锟被前台护士带懵了方向，分不清东南西北，晕头转向地被引进最后一间房间：“这位是徐医生，您有什么病症可以请教他，我就不打扰了。”点头示意后准备退出房间。  
“等等，”徐英浩叫住了前台护士，“文医生和郑医生都走了吗？”  
“是的。文医生提前五分钟已经离开，郑医生下午轮休。”  
徐医生点点头：“好的，我知道了，你们也下班吧，前门先关了，我这里看完诊带钱先生从后门走。”  
“好的，您辛苦了，我就先走了，再见。” 还以为要加班的前台护士脸上的笑容越发灿烂，动作迅速的关上房门，踩着哒哒哒的脚步声快速远离。  
“请坐。”徐英浩抬手示意了手边空着的木头凳子。  
钱锟有些拘谨地点点头，小心翼翼地坐下。  
“有什么问题吗？”徐英浩看出钱锟的紧张，柔声细语，“这里现在就我们俩个人，没关系，不用紧张。”  
钱锟心中一凛，结结巴巴回答：“呃……就……就是我……我……我起……我起不……起不来。”  
“嗯？”钱锟声音小，断断续续地叙述，词不达意，徐英浩没太听明白。  
“就是……我……我勃起不了！”自认很有勇气地说明了情况，立刻低下头，不敢看医生的脸色。  
徐英浩瞄了一眼钱锟的耳朵尖，已经红的快滴血的，本着医生的专业素养，语气平淡地回复：“去其他医院检查过了吗？”  
钱锟甩着头发在空中飞扬。  
“那先检查一下。”指了指屏风，“去屏风后面脱了裤子，先在床上坐着等一下。”  
“啊？”钱锟惊慌地抬起头，瞪圆了大眼睛红着脸不知所措。  
像受惊的小兔子，好可爱，尤其是长长的黑色刘海，盖住了些眼睛，嫩嫩的皮肤上还冒着两三个小痘痘，显得特别幼齿。  
“咳……别担心，就是常规检查，放心。”徐英浩莞尔，温和地安抚钱锟的情绪，“你先在床上等一下，我去隔壁间拿点东西。”  
钱锟不敢让自己想太多，乖乖地按照徐英浩的指示走到屏风后。脱了裤子和鞋袜，留着一条内裤坐在铁架床边缘，明明房间里开着暖气，钱锟还是不自觉打了个机灵。  
等了一会儿，没听到房间里其他人的声音，钱锟小心地探了探身子，看到房门大开，大概徐医生还没有回来吧。  
没有其他人共处同一空间，钱锟偷偷松了口气，自在一些。打量着屏风后的陈设，一张简单的铁架床，床尾的铁架上连着一张小桌子，床边一张简单的靠背椅正放置着钱锟脱下的牛仔裤，另一张木头凳子隔着一段距离放着，墙上有一个时钟，显示着六点零十一分的时间，有另外一扇门，不知道里面是什么，门边的角落有一个小水池，边缘貌似摆放着一瓶洗手液。自从同同事那里听说这家私人诊所看男科似乎很专业，钱锟就偷摸摸地旁敲侧击过一些这诊所的信息，现在坐在这里，一切都看上去都这么简单明了，来来回回看了几圈都没能再看出点什么。  
徐英浩还没有回来，大概是开了房门，室外的冷空气窜了进来，钱锟裸露着又白又细的两条大长腿泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，实在不方便再把牛仔裤穿上再脱下，只好卸下身上厚重的羽绒外套盖在腿上，不时前后晃动着两条腿，免得僵硬着一个姿势让腿麻痹。  
“咔嚓”听到关门的声音，钱锟条件反射地僵直了背部，看到徐英浩绕过屏风，他脸上充满了英勇就义的决绝。  
将托盘放置在小桌子上，徐英浩抿嘴一笑，尽量让自己显得平和以安抚钱锟过于紧绷的情绪：“请再稍等一下，我洗个手。”见钱锟盖着羽绒服，细心地先把空调温度又提升了几度。  
清洗完，带上医用塑胶手套和口罩，徐英浩站在钱锟面前，钱锟就这么呆楞楞地仰头盯着他，慢慢涨红了脸颊。  
徐英浩也就任其这么看着，直到钱锟受不住又低下头，才大发慈悲地出言：“需要请你把羽绒服拿开。”  
给徐英浩留着头顶视线，慢吞吞地掀开羽绒服露出光裸的大长腿，将羽绒服摆在了安放牛仔裤的靠背椅上。  
徐英浩微微弯腰俯下身，离得近了些，看了一眼，温柔地告知：“内裤也请脱下来，我需要检查一下你的阴茎。”  
这次不仅仅是脸颊烧红了，钱锟全身都似熟透的大虾，蜷缩着红彤彤任人享用的样子。  
“乖。”徐英浩的语气越发轻柔，“我们都是男的，不要害羞。”  
钱锟扭扭捏捏地把纯白内裤脱了放在床头，两手撑在身侧，不自觉又往床上挪动了些位置。冰凉凉的塑胶手套碰上自己的阴茎时，条件反射地瑟缩了一下，被陌生人这般接触，并被上下翻看摆弄，钱锟哆嗦地越发明显。  
“形状包皮都没有什么问题，囊袋也正常，别太担心。”感觉到钱锟的不自在，徐英浩放开了阴茎，抚着钱锟的大腿拍拍，“现在需要请你背对我侧卧，做一下前列腺检查。”  
“啊？哦。”在徐英浩的眼神示意下，钱锟只好听凭指挥，侧卧在床上，屈起一条腿，暴露肛门部位。  
徐英浩将空着的木头凳踢着挪了个位置，坐在上面，正对着臀部位置，轻轻地按压肛门附近，他知道钱锟紧张的神经使得全身都绷得僵硬，一边不停手上动作，一边出声转移钱锟的注意力：“钱先生以前会出现阴茎无法勃起的状况吗？”  
“不……不会。”  
“是什么时候开始的这个状况呢？”  
“前……前两……两周，就，早上……早上无法勃起，然后……看，看那种……那种片子的时候，也……也没有反应。”  
“钱先生有女朋友吗？”  
“还……还没有。”  
“没关系，请相信我，我一定会尽全力医治你的，让你之后大展雄风。”  
“呵呵……徐医生……真会说笑。”  
“这可真不是说笑，你能相信我，配合我，我一定能让你尽快痊愈，有时候这个无法勃起是心理问题，如果你心态能积极向上，也能帮你更快的恢复。”  
“谢谢，谢谢你，徐医生，我会好好配合的。”  
“乖。”徐英浩停下按压动作，涂抹了些凡士林，隔着塑胶手套缓缓地探入食指，大概半指长度，触摸到前列腺的位置，边缘光滑，质地柔软，指尖徐徐地按摩着两侧，再移至腺体的上部，隐隐约约摸到一条缝隙，顺着正中缝隙下挤压以便刺激阴茎勃起，前列腺液从尿管导出。  
钱锟从感觉到徐英浩手指插入时就又僵硬了肉体，不断自我催眠强迫着自己放松放松再放松，深呼吸吞吐着自己紧张的情绪。当前列腺前所未有地被这样专业的按压，牵动着下半身甚至全身都止不住的轻颤。明显地感觉到一股尿意，阴茎也隐隐有抬头的迹象，羞耻感爆棚，钱锟下意识地夹紧了双腿，双手抱着头把脸埋得更深。  
钱锟感觉到体内又被加入了一根手指，更加深入肠道，前列腺被是不是弯曲的指节若有似无地触碰，加入到第三根手指时，进进出出地磨蹭着肠壁，塑胶手套和柔软内壁的触感通过末梢神经反馈入大脑皮层，他口中嘤嘤啜泣声在这空旷密闭的空间尤其明显。  
手指悉数离开肠道时，钱锟还未反应过来，后穴倒先不自觉地紧缩，呻吟声中带上了些不满。  
“乖，不急。”徐英浩的声音透过层层迷雾直达钱锟大脑。  
还没有想明白这句话的意思，后穴就被插入一根更粗更热的东西，并没有被插入很深，前端却重重地直戳前列腺的位置，这一下顶得钱锟直接射了出来，张着嘴失声尖叫，白浊的前列腺液喷洒在床单和未脱的毛衣上。  
徐英浩完全不给钱锟感受的机会，屈起一条腿半跪在床上，抬起钱锟侧卧着的右腿架在肩膀上，门户大开的局面，刚刚射完的阴茎还处在半勃起的状态。徐英浩看了一眼，隐藏在口罩下的嘴角轻扯了一边，夹紧臀部往前使劲，整个阳具被送入钱锟体内，来来回回几个动作，眼看着钱锟的阴茎重新挺拔健康地勃起。  
“我看钱先生阴茎勃起很正常啊。”徐英浩抓住钱锟的两腿扣在自己腰间，撑在钱锟上方，看着钱锟迷茫的眼神，拉下口罩俯身在钱锟耳边道，“还是说，只对我勃起正常？”  
“只……只对你。”徐英浩停了动作，钱锟自己摆着腰肢索取，嘴里喃喃，“徐医生，我好痒，不……不要停。”  
徐英浩大力地向前顶了一下，惹得钱锟舒服的喟叹，坏心眼地不让钱锟轻易满足：“求我。”  
钱锟双臂攀上徐英浩的后脖颈，抬起头用黏糊糊的哭腔，学着徐英浩的样子贴在他耳边：“徐医生，求求你，用你那根大肉棒狠狠操我，我的小穴只有你能满足，我的阴茎只会为你勃起，求你，求求你，操！我！”说完，伸出舌头舔了舔徐英浩的耳朵，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
徐英浩扭头看到钱锟眼中的狡黠，耳边的呻吟就没有停下过。如果这时候还不动，他徐英浩大概就会被骂柳下惠了。  
一手抚上钱锟的阴茎，一手垫着他的头顶隔着床头的铁架，摆动着劲腰，开始新一轮猛烈地操干，身下的铁架床发出吱呀吱呀声回应，不同于下身的激烈，徐英浩只是用嘴轻柔地贴着钱锟的嘴，不顾从两人口中泄出的钱锟的呻吟和唾液，舌头细细地描绘着钱锟的唇形，缓缓地撬开牙齿入侵口腔内部，舌尖滑过内壁，每个角落都仔细地触及，最后缠着钱锟的舌头打转纠缠，引入自己的口中吸吮逗弄。  
肉棒不断地摩擦刺激，钱锟到达高潮的一瞬间，抑制不住地惊叫出声，弓起腰背环紧双腿将自己送入更极致的快感中，高潮中痉挛着紧缩的肠道也缴得徐英浩紧跟着交代在他体内，喷涌出一波一波的热度。  
两人就着相连的姿势抱在一起享受事后的余韵，钱锟累得狠了些，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔：“我好困，抱我回家睡觉，英浩哥哥。”  
“可今天是我生日，你还没有给我生日礼物呢。”  
“嗯？”钱锟不满地哼哼，“是你在我生日的时候说，你生日的时候跟你玩医患游戏当你生日礼物的，我今天都来了你还要什么生日礼物！哈！”  
“可我已经买好蛋糕了，我还想再跟你来一次奶油趴呢，乖旦旦，我们回去继续好不好。”  
沉默良久，徐英浩都快以为钱锟睡着了，才听到他哑着蜜嗓：“好啦好啦，赶紧回家。”  
谁让这个男人是自己找的，再困再累也要宠着。  
“明年生日我们还玩医患游戏好不好，你当护士，我做病患，我好想看你穿护士裙哦。”  
“明年的事明年再说！现在、立刻、马上给我回家！”  
“遵命，女王大人。啵~”


End file.
